Wicked
by Super Chino
Summary: HumorGeneral. Ryan and Marissa's secret rendezvous is interrupted by an unwelcome guest.


Wicked 

**(One Shot)**

**Another bit of fluffy nonsense just for fun…based on a scene from last week's show. Enjoy!**

It was hard enough sneaking out of the Cohen household. Not only was he not supposed to be here, they were the type of family that would notice if he was missing. Still, the risk was worth it and now he found himself lying on Marissa's bed, attempting to push the evening in a certain direction.

Rolling over on top of her, he held his body above hers. Distracting her with slow, penetrating kisses, he allowed his hand to prowl across her belly and under her shirt, moving directly north with a destination in mind.

"Mmm. Ryan. Ryan?"

"What?"

"No. Stop."

"Why?" he breathed.

"What do you mean why? We can't…I mean…can we?"

Ignoring her uneasiness, "Oh yeah. Yeah we can. Definitely." Sucking on her neck, he trailed down her chest, still nipping at her skin.

Laughing nervously now, "Okay, okay, Ryan? Clearly you're a little wound up."

"Ya think?"

"Yes. You need to relax a little bit."

"I am relaxed," he reasoned, still concentrating his kisses on her bare chest, as far as the opening in her shirt would allow.

"I realize that but, you're relaxing with your face buried in my boobs."

"So?" Ryan smirked at her, not seeing any problem with his behavior. "I thought you said we'd be alone tonight."

"We will be. I mean, we are."

"So then what's the problem? Don't you…want this?" he asked, playfully easing his hand farther up under her shirt.

"Ryan!"

Pushing him over, not that he put up much of a fight, she climbed on top of him, straddling his body. A knowing smile lit up his face. This was going in the right direction after all.

"You're not being patient," she teased.

"I'm a guy, what do you expect?"

"I expect you to be patient…while I do this…"

Scooting back onto his thighs, she dragged her hands down his chest, past his stomach, and allowed them to pause on his belt buckle. She could tell he was purposely gauging his breathing…trying to be patient.

Pulling on the leather, she slipped the strap through the buckle, exposing the button hidden beneath. Pressing the loose ends of the belt out of her way, she placed her hands on the button. She noticed Ryan's breath hitch. Glancing at him, his eyes danced with excitement.

"Want me to keep going?" she tormented.

"Oh yeah," he breathed again, not even trying to hide his anticipation.

Tugging at the denim freed the button. She could feel Ryan squirming beneath her…his patience was wearing thin.

"So I guess…there's really only one obstacle left," she observed.

Lowering his hands, he guided her hands to the zipper on his jeans. It took everything he had to not handle things himself by undoing the zipper.

He waited eagerly for her to pull against the tab. When she finally reached the bottom, "No more obstacles," he stated, relieved. Raising his hands he tugged on her shirt.

"Uh uh. Patience," she scolded.

Forcing his hands under the pillow behind his head, he squeezed the stuffing tight as she prowled up his body and planted a long, deep kiss right on his mouth.

"Marissa? Darling?" a voice from the hallway called.

"Oh my God! My Mom!"

Panicked, Ryan and Marissa both sat straight up in bed.

"I thought you said she was gone for the night!" Ryan complained.

"She was…supposed to be! HIDE!"

Jumping to the side, she gave Ryan a hard shove, knocking him onto the floor next to her bed, just as her Mom opened her bedroom door.

"What was that noise?"

"Mom. Hi. What noise?"

"Is somebody in here?"

"No, of course not! Paranoid much?" Marissa mocked, disgusted.

Julie arched her eyebrows…apples and trees. Such a comment would only come from a Cooper female.

"I need your help with something downstairs, could you come with me for a minute? I'm just going to put this sweater in my room and I'll meet you downstairs."

Marissa's eyes wandered to the side wondering just how they were going to get out of this one. "Sure Mom. I'll come down now."

Holding the door open for her daughter, Julie waited until her offspring left the room before she headed down the hall to her own room.

Ryan breathed a small sigh of relief when the room fell silent again. He lay on his stomach, figuring he'd just wait for Marissa to come back. He could hear footsteps approaching. They entered the room and the bedroom door was quietly closed. Finally they were safe.

Still lying on the floor on his stomach, "So, did you get rid of the wicked witch?"

"I beg your pardon!" Julie barked. "I KNEW you were in here! I just knew it!"

Ryan let his head make contact with the floor. He was kicking himself for opening his mouth.

"Be serious Julie, you didn't know anything. How could you know?" Ryan denied to Julie's shoes. Even her feet had an aggressive stance.

"I could smell the sex in the air, that's how!"

"That would be very observant of you Julie…if anyone had actually had sex!" Ryan sassed.

"Oh come off of it Ryan, everyone knows you have a one track mind! What else would you possibly be doing there on the floor?"

"Resting," he continued to deny. His voice muffled into the fibers of the carpeting again.

"Resting? Un huh. Ryan, look at me," Julie demanded.

Picking his head up off the floor, Ryan focused on Julie's ankles.

"Look at me!"

"Julie, my head doesn't bend that way!"

"Then roll over, my God!"

It was about this time that Ryan realized he hadn't made any attempt to close his jeans. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the onslaught of yelling. He was in up to his neck on this one. It also dawned on him that taking too long to roll over would lead Julie to her own conclusions.

"Ryan? I'm waiting."

Licking his lips, Ryan hesitantly turned over, flopping onto his back in defeat. His belt buckle jingled, drawing Julie's attention to the front of his exposed boxer briefs.

"Ugh! I KNEW it! I knew it! How can you sit there and lie to me!"

"Julie…nothing happened." It was the truth. Nothing had the opportunity to occur…thanks to Julie's return home.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that? I've been around the block once or twice Ryan…."

"So I've heard."

Appalled by Ryan's comment, "That's it! I'm calling Sandy!"

Turning abruptly, Julie had barely taken two steps when Ryan popped up off the floor.

"Julie! Wait! Don't…"

Whirling around, still stewing over his implying comment, "And…why would I do you any favors?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I swear, it's not how it looks."

"It's not?" Julie asked, skeptically sarcastic. "You're in my daughter's room, past eleven on a school night and your little package…let me guess…he let himself out for a walk? Maybe he decided to make a guest appearance? Maybe he was feeling a little…stiff and wanted to stretch out…am I getting warm?"

During Julie's rampage Ryan turned around to close his jeans and refasten his belt. With his hands on his hips, he turned around to face Julie.

"Let's get one thing straight…don't ever call him little."

The remark floored Julie leaving her huffing with one eyebrow cocked.

"Mom?"

"Marissa…what is going on in here? What is Ryan doing here? I want the truth."

"Mom…nothing is going on."

"So now you're going to lie too? Marissa, I walked in here and found Ryan lying on the floor next to your bed with his pants wide open! How stupid do you think I am?" Catching Ryan shifting his weight, "Don't you dare answer that!"

"Mom, nothing happened."

"Well hallelujah! It's a miracle! Does Ryan always walk around with his pants open? The Dean at Harbor must love that!"

"He…he had a stomach ache and he opened his jeans hoping it would help. Yeah, he was in here. Yeah, he was laying on my bed. But nothing happened. I pushed him onto the floor because I just knew you'd jump to conclusions."

Marissa's tone caused a ping of guilt in her mother, a very, very rare thing. As much as she didn't care for Ryan, for all the stories she'd heard about his "extra curricular activities", for as defiant as he could be at times, she had to give the kid credit where credit was due. Ryan was smart. There was no way in hell he'd try to bed her daughter in the Cooper-Nichol mansion. He hated her, he hated Caleb, and under the circumstances, it really seemed like a stretch. Still, as a mother, she needed to lay down the law and remain in control.

"So…you want me to believe…that Ryan had a tummy ache?" Julie mocked.

"Uh huh." Marissa folded her arms across her body, paying homage to her little sister.

Narrowing her eyes at Ryan, "Let's just get one thing straight…from now on…your pants stay closed. No matter what. Defy me…and this wicked witch will drop a house on you."

Closing his eyes at the drama, Ryan let his head drop down. He'd heard enough.

"Say your goodnights. Ryan…go home. Now." Julie sauntered angrily to the door, passed through the door and then returned. "And from now on when Ryan is over, this door…stays open."

Marissa waited a moment before checking the hallway to make sure her Mom was gone. A sneaky smirk formed on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Ryan and hugged him tight.

"So now you're a liar?" Ryan questioned jokingly.

"Well everyone knows you're no good at it. What did you tell her?"

"I…told her nothing happened. And I told her not to call him little."

Laughing out loud, "You did not!"

"I did!" Ryan laughed along. "Hey, you left me with a condition. I'm sure she could see he's not…small."

"That's funny. Well, I'm sorry about that. She was supposed to be gone tonight."

"That's okay. Give me a rain check? Maybe some other time we can…pick up where we left off?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," Marissa agreed. Leaning in she pressed her lips against Ryan's. "You better go. If I let you linger too long up here, my Mom will be back up here and she might not be so understanding next time."

"I'll see you later."

Throwing a wave at Marissa, Ryan pulled her bedroom door shut and found himself face to face with Julie in the hallway.

"Oh you are shrewd," she purred. "You had every intention of nailing my daughter tonight, right here, in my home. What the hell were you thinking?"

Swallowing hard, Ryan dug up a bit of that defiance he knows Julie hated so much. "You mean you'd rather I took her down under the pier?"

"You watch your mouth! I happen to know you're not even supposed to be out tonight. Imagine what would happen if Sandy and Kirsten were to catch you sneaking in when you go back home…after hearing I caught you having sex with my daughter."

Standing his ground, "I didn't have sex with your daughter."

"But it would be such a shame if, for some reason, they were under the impression that you did. Especially when you were supposed to be grounded in the first place. You keep that thing in its cage or I'll see to it that it's sent to the pound. Do you understand me?"

She had Ryan over a barrel…and he knew it. Digging his hands in his pockets, he waited for Julie to twist the knife again.

"You better run off and get home Little Boy Blue. I'm betting there's a cold shower with your name on it waiting for you."

Frowning at Julie, Ryan slithered across the wall and headed for the stairs.

"Oh Ryan, one more thing." Julie waited for him to turn around in full brood. "I should bite my tongue for saying this, but it almost seems…wrong…denying my daughter someone of your…stature. You're right…he's not…little. At all."

Ryan's mouth opened a bit and he immediately chewed the inside of his lip to stifle the smile that was begging to take over after hearing Julie's confession.

"Hearing that from you is just…creepy. I'm…I'm going to go now."

"Good night, Ryan."

Without another word, Ryan started down the stairs without looking back. The idea of Julie looking that closely at his body parts suddenly freaked him out. One thing he knew for sure, he'd collect his rain check somewhere, anywhere else as long as it wasn't in the Cooper-Nichol mansion!

(FIN)


End file.
